


balancing on a precipice

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Robert’s whole body shakes as he sobs, his heel kicking down against the floor. “Please.”“No,” Aaron says, gently, another little squeeze of pressure.





	balancing on a precipice

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))

There’s a rug in front of the fireplace at the Mill, one rough enough that it promises carpet burn if they attempt anything rigorous on it.

That’s not what Aaron has in mind for tonight;

Robert’s spread out beneath him, mostly naked but for his socks, hair mussed from Aaron’s hands, lips kiss-swollen and pink. Aaron doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Robert like this, seeing Robert in _any_ way, a lowkey thrum of attraction that never goes away.

His hands slide up Robert’s thighs, slow and soft, barely enough to get Robert worked up.

“Alright?” Aaron asks, thumbs hovering dangerously close to Robert’s balls, close enough to brush if he wanted to. He doesn’t, but he’s not about to tell Robert that.

“Will be if you get on with it,” Robert grouses, shimmying his hips as if in protest of not being touched. Robert gets mouthy during sex, ordering Aaron faster, asking what he wants and needs, begging for more, harder, _there_. Usually Aaron will take mouthy, but not tonight. Tonight he wants the silence he knows comes from a Robert on the edge, a Robert who’s so desperate he can’t form the words to ask for what he wants.

“Patience,” Aaron says, pushing up on his knees to hover over Robert, smile on his face as he ducks down for a kiss, all tongue and want. Robert’s hands fist in the rug, his eyes slipping closed as they make out. Aaron’s dick slides perfectly against the dip of Robert’s hip, delicious friction that he wants to take and take and take.

Instead, he forces himself to still, arms shaking as he holds himself still, grins internally as Robert pushes up with hips and mouth, wanting already.

“Patience,” Aaron repeats as he pulls away.

“Fuck you,” Robert snaps, lifting a hand to curl around his dick.

“Hey,” Aaron says, slapping his hand away. “Don’t touch.”

Robert’s eyes darken, his tongue slipping out to lick his bottom lip. “Like that huh?”

“Alright?” Aaron asks again, because it’s just what they do.

“Alright,” Robert says, voice low. It’s always alright with Robert. He’s always so desperate to prove he can, that he’ll do what Aaron needs him to, that he’ll _be_ what Aaron needs him to be. It should be frightening, daunting at least, but it just makes Aaron’s chest swell with how much he loves him.

“Move them and you’ll get nothing,” Aaron says, forcing his voice lower. “Understand?”

Robert huffs out a laugh, rolls his eyes. “Yes sir.”

Aaron’s dick jumps, but he pinches Robert’s hip. “I mean it.”

“Alright,” Robert says, husky. His hands rest against the rug, fingers splayed, hips lifting in gentle reminder of what he wants.

Not that he’s going to get it.

 

 

 

Aaron keeps his eyes on Robert’s face as he bends his fingers, brushing fingertips against the bundle of nerves he’s so practiced at finding. Rubbing gently against them, he grins as Robert’s back seizes, as he knee jerks and he lets out a long, breathy moan.

“Fuck, _Aaron_.” Robert’s grip on the carpet is tight, knuckles locked around tufts as he struggles to ground himself, to keep from bearing down on Aaron’s fingers. “Please.”

Aaron acquiesces. He slides his fingers back, slow in the way he knows Robert hates for how sensitive he is, and then crooks them back in, expertly finding his prostate again. And again. And again.

“Aaron, Aaron,” Robert says, thighs shaking with how close he is. His cock is thick and red against his stomach, leaking precum against flushed skin. Aaron wants to wrap his fingers around it, stroke and tease until Robert’s begging for release, until he spills over Aaron’s hand and his own belly.

Instead, Aaron forces himself to calm, wills his own dick to hold off. This isn’t about taking what he can as quickly as he can, this is about making Robert wait, about driving him to the edge and not letting him come back.

“That’s it,” Aaron encourages, like he would if he was going to jerk Robert off in time with his thrusts. Just like he would every time they’ve had sex.

“Yeah,” Robert breathes, closing his eyes as he grinds down against Aaron’s fingers, breath punched out of him in a whine. Robert can’t usually come with fingers alone; Aaron’s spent time fingering him open, taking Robert as far as he can, but he just can’t get that extra push without a hand on his dick. Aaron’s testing a theory, and one that doesn’t require Aaron’s hand on his dick.  

Even like this, dick painfully hard, hair matted to his forehead, Robert looks like everything Aaron never could have wished for, but it’s right here, just for him, and Robert gives more of himself sometimes than Aaron knows what to do with.

Aaron forces himself not to take, slides his fingers against Robert’s prostate, keeps rubbing again and again until Robert’s making soft noises, little _ah, ah, ungh, ah_ , as he takes until Aaron’s willing to give that last little push.

Robert’s thighs clench around Aaron as he digs his heels into the carpet, Aaron can feel Robert’s socked feet against his leg, and can’t help but smile.

Robert’s eyes narrow, even through the haze of lust, and he grits out a, “Fucking touch me.”

“Ask nicely,” Aaron says, knowing full well that even if Robert does, he won’t give in.

“Aaron,” Robert whines, closing his eyes, back arching as he tries to get Aaron’s fingers to move. “Please.”

Aaron pretends to consider it, then wraps his fingers around the base of Robert’s dick.

Robert lets out a slow sigh, mutters a, “yeah,” and thrusts up into Aaron’s fist.

Aaron’s content to let him, works his fingers against Robert’s prostate as Robert fucks himself in Aaron’s hand. It’s hot, makes Aaron’s dick throb painfully, but his self-control’s always been better than Robert’s.

“Aaron,” Robert breathes, his hold body tensing, and Aaron knows he’s close; he can hear it in the hitch of Robert’s breath, of the throb of Robert’s dick under his fingers, of the shaking of Robert’s thighs.

Robert lets out a slow whine, back starting to arch off the rug and Aaron curls his lips up into a smile, squeezes his fingers just tight enough to stave off any release Robert might be building.

Robert’s whole body shakes as he sobs, his heel kicking down against the floor. “Please.”

“No,” Aaron says, gently, another little squeeze of pressure. 

Robert lets out another sob, his hips thrusting up against Aaron’s hand, then grinding down on the fingers in his arse, like he can’t decide how he wants to get there, as if Aaron’s going to _let_ him. It takes a beat, the sound of the clock on the fireplace ticking down the time until Robert peers at him, his eyes dark. Aaron watches him swallow once, twice, waits for a hint of clarity in his eyes.

“With me?” Aaron asks, stroking his fist once, twice.

Robert grunts, lets out a slow breath. “You’re a dick.”

Aaron snorts. “Mmhmm. A dick who’s getting you off.”

“I beg to diff-ungh,” his words trail off into a moan as Aaron drags his fingers against Robert’s prostate. “Oh god.”

Taking his time, his efforts slower and lighter, the barest of brushes, Aaron settles more comfortably between Robert’s legs. He’s ready for the long hul, desperate to get off, but far more determined to drive Robert to the edge of his endurance, to the point where he can’t focus on anything _but_ Aaron.

 

 

 

Aaron’s fingers ache, his body screaming at him to move. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, doesn’t want to break away from watching Robert’s face to check the time.

He’s still knuckles deep, Robert’s prostate must be over sensitive by now, but it doesn’t show. The noises coming out of Robert’s mouth stopped making sense a while ago, Aaron’s name just a series of gasps, his begs turning into whines that he can’t control the pitch or length of.

Aaron leans up on his elbows, drops his hand away from Robert’s dick to rub his thumb up next to the fingers he slides carefully out of Robert.

“Ngh.” Robert’s left knee drops, his fingers sliding absently against the carpet, little thought to it.

Aaron smiles, but shoulders Robert’s knee back up.

“Aaron,” Robert finally manages, throat raw. “I can’t.”

“You can,” Aaron tells him, and ducks down, swipes his tongue over Robert’s hole, feels it flutter against his mouth. The noise Robert’s let out is louder than Aaron’s expecting, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine, his dick leaking against his stomach. He _wants_. It’s getting harder to keep from just fucking Robert, but he doesn’t want this to be over, wants _more_.

Robert’s cheeks are wet, sweat and tears both, and his eyes are clenched as Aaron tongues at Robert’s hole, presses in slowly, a mimicry of sex as he tests Robert’s resolve yet again.

“I can’t,” Robert says, over and over, voice low. His chest heaves with every breath, his body vibrating with need, with want.

Brushing his fingers below his tongue, then slipping two in alongside his tongue, Robert’s protestations turn into moans, turn into a steady keen as he shoves down on Aaron’s tongue and fingers. It’s a rhythm Aaron knows, and he waits until Robert’s heels shove against the carpet, his fingers clenching against the rug before pulling away completely, leaving Robert to yell in frustration, the splay of his body against the carpet in defeat.

Aaron rubs a hand soothingly against Robert’s thigh, presses a kiss to his stomach, making sure to avoid Robert’s dick.

“Can’t,” Robert says again, like it’s the only word he remembers.

“S’alright,” Aaron tells him, leaning over Robert to touch his chin, press a kiss to his lips. Robert’s eyes are so black they’ve swallowed almost all colour, and there’s a distance to them, like he’s not all there. “You with me?”

“Mmhmm,” Robert replies, barely a response, but Aaron checks again, this time Robert’s eyes clearing enough that he nods. “I wanna come.”

“I know,” Aaron says, parts with a kiss to slide back down Robert’s body. “I’m gonna let you.”

Just not yet.

 

 

 

Robert’s heels have been digging into Aaron’s legs for long enough that he’s going to have bruises.

It’s worth it;

He’s back to fingering Robert open, the touches to his prostate sparse and quick, teasing Robert just enough to want it before taking it away again. There’s a faraway look to Robert’s face, his whole body tense with pleasure, and his hands have stopped scrambling for something to hold.

Aaron’s not worried; he and Robert have been having sex a long time, and this is what he wanted, what he gets to see rarely but has such fun drawing out.

Almost. _Almost._

“Robert? You here?”

Robert’s head is tipped back against the carpet, tears still visible on his cheeks, hair a mess against the blue of the carpet. He shouldn’t look so good checked out, but he does, and Aaron’s dick throbs with how much he wants to take.

“Hey,” Aaron says gently, brushing his free hand against Robert’s thigh. “Rob?”

Robert’s eyes slide slowly down to Aaron, his hips grinding down on Aaron’s hand, and Aaron realises he’s stopped moving his fingers. He keeps still, watches with fascination as Robert’s hips keep bearing down on his fingers, even as he blinks hazily at Aaron.

“You want to come?” Aaron asks, sliding his fingers slowly out of Robert.

Robert’s brow furrows, though Aaron would never have seen it if he wasn’t looking for it; it’s Robert checking out, knowing Aaron’s talking but not understanding a word he’s saying. Aaron has to grab his own dick to keep from coming at the sight of Robert trying to grind down on air, like it’s taking him a while to realise he’s empty.

“Fuck,” Aaron mutters, and grips Robert’s hips in his hands, tugs him until his back slides against the carpet and Robert’s hands finally, _finally_ come up to grip Aaron’s arms. He doesn’t say anything, even though his mouth is moving, and he’s still not focusing on Aaron very well, but his whole body shudders as Aaron’s dick slides against his hole, then slips in so easily Aaron can’t help but groan.

It’s not going to last long; he’s been on the edge for who knows how long, and he knows Robert’s been waiting even longer. Every thrust is delicious frictions he’s been craving, every slide of his dick against Robert’s prostate makes Robert shake, his breath coming out fast and unsteady, soft noises that Aaron’s never heard before.

“Come on,” Aaron encourages, brushing a hand against Robert’s shoulder, thumb on his jaw. “You can do it.”

Robert’s eyes blink as he nods, quick, coming back enough to acknowledge Aaron’s words.

“That’s it,” Aaron says, pulling out slowly and then sliding back in, varying speed enough that Robert’s trying to meet him at every thrust. Aaron can see his cock leaking steadily.

“’emme,” Robert says, gasping out the words. He’s looking back at the ceiling, legs shifting and Aaron knows he’s bracing himself against the flow, fingers back to the rug. “Lemme.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Aaron tells him softly, kissing his chest, his chin. He draws out, thrusts in _just right_ and hits Robert’s prostate. “You can come.”

Robert actually cries, throat working as his whole body seizes, coming harder than Aaron’s seen in a long time. Aaron rides him through it, keeps thrusting even after Robert’s body relaxes, and it takes him a while to realise that Robert’s breath is too even, that his eyes are closed.

Fuck, _fuck_.

Aaron can’t stop his own orgasm slamming into him full body, his fingers clenching against Robert’s shoulders, dick pulsing as he moans out his release.

He wants nothing more than to slump against Robert, but he forces himself to touch Robert’s cheek, thumb at his bottom lip. “Robert.”

There’s no reply and Aaron slides out of him slowly, hands on his neck as he pushes himself up onto shaky knees.

“Robert?”

Robert’s breathing, slow even breathes like he’s sleeping, and Aaron’s chest tightens.

There’s a bottle of water next to Robert’s keys on the table and he grabs it, uncaring about how naked he is, the thrum of worry under his skin enough to tap Robert’s cheek gently.

“Hey, you with me?”

Like he’s been shocked out of it, Robert’s eyes snap open, immediately landing on Aaron. Body shaking, he reaches for Aaron, and Aaron shifts him slowly, aware of how long he’s been lying on the carpet.

“Easy,” he says, cradling Robert against his chest. “Drink some of this.”

Robert’s head lolls against his shoulder, but Aaron presses the bottle to his lips, makes sure he drinks in short bursts.

“That’s it.”

“Fuck,” Robert manages, voice muffled against Aaron’s skin.

Aaron grins, kisses Robert’s temple. “That was fun.”

Robert huffs out a laugh, his body slack against Aaron.

“You with me?”

“Mmhmm,” Robert says. “Your turn next.”

“Should probably have a break first,” Aaron says, brushing a hand through Robert’s wet hair, takes Robert’s weight gladly. “Wouldn’t want you to pass out again.”

Robert doesn’t reply, and when Aaron looks, his eyes are closed and his breathing slows into a steady rhythm.

“Bed first,” he says, shaking Robert a little. “I need you somewhere comfortable.”

“No,” Robert whines, but doesn’t protest as Aaron moves his aching limbs up onto the sofa. He’s pliant and easy under Aaron’s hands, and Aaron’s chest aches with how much he loves him, how much he’ll never stop _wanting_ him.

“Love you,” Aaron says, as they settle on the sofa, unable to keep from brushing a hand over Robert’s skin, his hip, his arse.

Robert’s breath hitches. “Can’t.”

“You did,” Aaron tells him with a kiss, holds him as Robert’s cheek nestles against his chest, his fingers splayed against Aaron’s stomach.

“Mmm’ventually.”

Aaron laughs, knows he’ll be dragging this out when he’s alone, when he’s desperate for Robert and Robert’s away, or out, or anywhere _not_ with Aaron.

“You loved it,” Aaron says, all confidence.

“Your turn next,” Robert promises, exhaling slowly.

Aaron can’t wait.

 

 


End file.
